


Coming Home | Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [40]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Military, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Can you do a Jay Halstead x reader where the reader is a Ranger and stayed in the military longer than he did to finish her degrees and she is finally discharged and Jay is so happy? Thx!❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Reader, Greg ‘Mouse’ Gerwitz x ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader), Greg ‘Mouse’ GerwitzSummary: Y/n returns back to Chicago.WARNINGS: fluff, errors I missed.Word Count: 282
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader, Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home | Jay Halstead

Jay out a small chuckle, bringing the tip of the beer bottle up to his lips. Parting his lips, and tipping his beer bottle, taking a sip. Mouse did the same.

“You two are as boring as ever,” You Joked, wrapping your arms around their shoulders. Making Jay and Mouse look at you.

“Y/n,” They both gasped out at the same. Putting their beer bottles down on the counter.

“In the flesh,” You spoke.

“Last time, I saw you, you were finishing your degrees,” Jay spoke. While Mouse ordered another beer.

“Well, I finished it, “You responded, making Jay smile proudly at you, eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I’m proud of you,” Jay spoke. Wrapping his arms around you. Pulling you into his chest.

“I’m working in District twenty-one, so, the two of you will be seeing me around,” You spoke. Making Jay’s heart race.

Mouse let out a fake sigh.

“Bummer, now we got to put up with ya,” Mouse joked. Making you let out a fake offended scoff.

“Rude,” You replied, giving him a fake glare. Mouse let out a laugh, handing you a beer. You took it from him gratefully, taking the cap off.

“I’m kidding, you know we love you,” Mouse spoke again, as you pulled away from Jay’s warm embrace, sitting on a stool that was in between them.

“I suppose I love the both of you two, in small doses,” You teased, bringing the bottle up to your mouth, and taking a long sip. Winking at Mouse. Mouse let out a chuckle, bringing the beer bottle up to his lips and taking another sip, raising an eyebrow at you. Missing the longing glance Jay cast your way...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago PD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Want to be tagged in the tag list? Just message me.


End file.
